Show Me Something Naughty
by KTT2123
Summary: Derek surprises Spencer with a mirror and they have some fun... PART TEN of He's the One That I Want Verse. Can be read as a standalone.


Show Me Something Naughty

 **So while re-reading the last chapter of Spencer Meets the Morgans, Derek talked about setting up mirrors so they could watch themselves have sex. And then I had to write this…**

* * *

Spencer gets home late that night. He had to testify in court on a case where he'd been shot. Spencer just wants a shower and his bed. Clooney greets him at the door, lavishing him with affection. He even teases out a smile and the heavy dark cloud from the trial starts to break up. Spencer goes to the bathroom, stripping without hesitation and stepping into the shower. The hot cascade eases the tense muscles of his shoulders. Spencer sighs and lets the water wash away all the negativity from the trial. By the time he steps out of the shower, he is feeling better.

A towel wrapped around his slim hips, Spencer pads to the bedroom. He stops short; a huge mirror is set up in front of a wide, low stuffed chair. Spencer stares at the chair and mirror, his mind going back to that night when Derek's honeyed lips talked about his fantasy of them in front of a mirror. He swallows, licking his lips as the images flash through his mind. Derek hasn't noticed his approach yet; he is still fiddling with the mirror placement.

"Derek," Spencer whispers.

He turns and spots his Baby in just a low-slung towel. Derek grins, "Pretty Boy." He nods to the mirror, "What do you think?"

His caramel eyes flick to the mirror and he stares at it. "I think you need to get naked and sit in that chair right now."

Derek's smile is smug as he strips. "Anything you want, Baby." He sprawls onto the chair, his legs spread wide and his cock quickly stiffening with excitement.

Spencer tears off his towel and stalks toward Derek. His love's grin widens. "You better have lube ready, Der." Derek pulls out a bottle from the crease of the chair. Spencer straddles Derek's lap, facing him. He turns his head to watch as Derek slicks his fingers. "Watch Pretty Boy. Watch my fingers sink into your greedy hole. It's perfect. Your hole's made just for me. It's _mine!_ " Spencer's eyes are glued to the mirror as Derek parts his cheeks and shoves two fingers inside. They slide in with ease. He's fascinated by the sight of Derek finger fucking his hole. His Derek is right, his hole is eager to swallow Derek's fingers. Spencer starts to pant softly. "You see it, don't you Babe? See how your hole strains for my touch. I could shove my whole fist inside and you'd swallow it eagerly. Made just for me."

"Enough!" Spencer cries, desperate for more than Derek's fingers. Derek pulls his fingers out and Spencer turns his body. His back to Derek's chest, giving them both a perfect view of themselves in the mirror. Their eyes lock in the mirror. Derek slicks himself, holding his cock steady as Spencer sinks down slowly. He stills, sitting on Derek's lap as he looks at them both in the mirror. "Didn't I tell you we were beautiful together?" Derek murmurs in his ear. Spencer bites his lip; they are beautiful together. His pale, alabaster skin against Der's flawless chocolate skin. Their bodies connected perfectly. "Yes," he sighs. Spencer lifts up and eases down. He can't look away; the sight of Derek's cock being swallowed by his ass. It is breathtaking. Up and down, again and again. "We're beautiful," Spencer admits with awe.

Derek smiles, "We are." He watches Spencer as he watches them move together. Derek loves being able to show Spencer this, show him what he always sees.

Spencer is fascinated by their reflection: his pale skin flush, his cock hard and dripping, Derek's dark hands playing with his nipples as he continues to fuck himself on Derek's dick. Spencer drops his head back, watching them together through barely opened eyes. Derek kisses his neck as he tugs on Spencer's nipples. "Watch," Derek demands. Spencer's eyes watch avidly as Derek sinks his teeth into the meat of his shoulder. Derek meets his eyes in the mirror, baring his white teeth. He slowly releases his hold on Spencer, watching as his Baby's eyes focus on the new bite mark marring his skin. Spencer lifts his fingers to his shoulder, trailing them over the mark.

"I love it, Spencer. Love my mark on you. Marking you as mine and mine alone."

Spencer turns his head to look at Derek. He stares into his eyes, vowing "I love your marks. All of them. All over my body. Your bite marks on my skin. Your hickeys everywhere. Your cum on me, inside me. I want nothing more than to be marked as yours forever."

Derek thumbs Spencer's cheek gently, "You are mine. Forever."

"And always," Spencer declares happily.

They kiss, pouring all their love into the brief touch of their lips. When they break apart, they stare into each other's eyes before turning back to the mirror.

Spencer moves faster and Derek starts thrusting up. They both watch as Derek's length disappears into Spencer's body again and again. For the first time in his life, Spencer begins to understand why people are foolish enough to record themselves having sex. He knows he'll be playing this in his mind for years to come. Spencer has a burning desire to film them together, from every angle. To see it all and watch it over and over.

Spencer moans as Derek thrusts up hard, burying himself deep. He holds himself still, giving Derek control over the pace. "We're stunning together, Spencer. Look at us. Look at you, you're magnificent." Derek's hand glides up Spencer's belly, over his chest, resting loosely around his neck. "Your body knows. Knows it belongs to me. Aches for my touch, my cock." Derek pulls out, letting his cock slide out. His hands go to the backs of Spencer's thighs, lifting him to expose his pink bud. It is fluttering wildly. "Do you see? See how it hungers for my cock." Spencer groans, the empty ache only intensifies as he watches his hole clench and unclench in the mirror. Derek smiles, "You feel it, don't you? How empty you are without my cock inside you, where it's meant to be."

Derek lowers Spencer onto his cock, both of them sighing. Spencer wiggles his hips, basking in the full feeling. Derek starts to move again, reveling in how tight Spencer always feels around him. Their rhythm starts slow but quickens rapidly. Spencer squeezes his muscles, forcing a groan from Derek. Together they watch themselves, their eyes glued to their reflection. The tension coils inside him with every thrust. Far too fast Spencer is hurled over the edge. He cries out as he comes, his seed splattering over his stomach. Derek follows a second later and Spencer watches in fascination at the expression on his own face as Derek pulses inside him: pure bliss.

Spencer splays on top of Derek limply, both of them breathing heavily. Their eyes meet in the mirror, their love and lust for each other clear in their eyes.

Minutes later, Spencer lifts up and watches as Derek's wet cock slips from him. He stands and turns, his back facing the mirror and looks over his shoulder. His eyes are drawn to Derek's cum, which is dripping down his leg. Spencer is still watching the cum trail down his leg when Derek appears beside him with a plug in his hand. Watching Spencer in the mirror, Derek spreads Spencer's legs and pushes the leaking cum back inside him. The lubed plug in pushed in a moment later, sealing the cum inside. Derek goes around to Spencer's front, then reaches around him to pull his cheeks apart.

Spencer gapes at his reflection. He finally realizes why Derek is so obsessed with plugs. Not only is Derek's cum locked inside him but the sight of the bright blue plug settled firmly between his cheeks is fucking sexy. Spencer turns to Derek, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. "Thank you, Der. This was incredible."

"Any time, Pretty Boy. Any time."

* * *

 **I am working on the next chapter of Spencer Meets the Morgans. I've got about 2,000 words now. I'm also reading through the last chapter of A Blutbad Claims His Mate before I start the next chapter.**


End file.
